Mango
Mango is a ruddy orange cat with brown eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Mango is a quirky and sometimes forgetful cat that enjoys singing. They are friendly and often share advice with the player. Den The player can add Mango to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #2 from Coco's Shop. Mango's den can be customized in the Build menu. Customization Mango's name and pelt can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Oh, hey there!/ I haven’t caught your name quite yet. What is it?/ ... (Name)? Got it. I’ll try to remember that./ Sorry if I don’t. I’m bad with names./ Oh, and I’m Mango by the way. Hope to see you around, (Name).” *: -'' Mango, Intro'' * “Oh, hey there!” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hi again! What's your plans for today?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Oh, if it isn't (Name)! How have you been?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), I'm glad you stopped by.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “Oh...hey! I was hoping we could, erm... we could spend some time together today?” *: ''- Mango (White/Blue)'' * “Wow, looking good today, (Name)!” *: ''- Mango (Green/Yellow)'' * “There's my (Name)! Happy to see that you're doing well today. What's up?” *: ''- Mango (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow!/ ...That's a snippet of a song I used to know. All my siblings and I would sing it to each other for hours.” *: ''- Mango'' * “You know I used to live in a small, dark cave. But this den you built is much more like a home./ I feel like I can really settle down here, if that makes sense. And I feel like I can really make it on my own!” *: ''- Mango'' |-|Gift Dialogue= * “Did you ever see a (Item) that looked as good as this one? I found it just for you! Please accept it as a gift.” *: -'' Mango Gift'' * “I like giving gifts to my friends. It's my way of showing I care about them.” *: - Mango, After Gift |-|Festivals= * “Aren't these flowers peculiar? They only grow near the Sacred Temple. Odd, isn't it?” *: ''- Mango, Spring'' * “Couldn't have asked for a better day for a festival. Not too warm, and not too cold. Just right!” *: ''- Mango, Summer'' * “Say, do you like ghost stories? It was an old tradition to tell them around this time back where I used to live.” *: ''- Mango, Autumn'' * “I like to participate in the snowball fights, but I'm not very good. I'm just there to have fun!” *: ''- Mango, Winter'' * “Oh my! Is the game starting now? I'm not ready!!” *: ''- Game Rival'' * “If we work well together, there's no reason we shouldn't take first place!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outside Colony= * “TBA” *: ''- Mango'' |-|Hide= Gallery Trivia * Mango's Ruddy pelt can be bought for 150 Mews at Peanut's Shop. * Mango used to live in a cave, before they found a den in the Custom Colony. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:NPCs Category:Custom Colony Category:Custom Colony Cats